Hiccup's new Friends
by Ghost the Fox
Summary: Hiccup horrendous Haddock the third has always been alone all the kids at Berk never wanted to be his friends but now Hiccup has found his own friends but these friends of his are a little different
1. Prechapter

six year old Hiccup was at the momment waking up and getting ready for the day it was only when he got down to the living room of his home that he remmbered that his dad had went of to hunt down the dragon's nest again this only caused him to shrug mustly becouse he had to fend for himself before so after making himself some food Hiccup left the house out the back door 'no need to let the other kids in town know where I'm going' Hiccup thought sneaking into the wood's you see the other kids of Berk don't like Hiccup or as they call him Hiccup the useless even if it's not true mostly becouse of the fact that most of there weapens were actully made by Hiccup even though they don't know that so with dodgeing the other kids Hiccup went into the forest  
the forest was Hiccup's hideing place and his favrite place to be on the holl of Berk but today Hiccup was planning on checking out some more of the forest he already has most of it down but he still needed to check out near the beach that is on the other side of the island  
He was walking through the woods studying the layout around him when he heard a noise he recougnized causing the young viking to rush to the beach when he got there he saw a old wreck of a ship it looked like it was still stable but it had gone through a lot if the burn marks on the side's were any given Hiccup slowly walked up to the boat and for reason's he couldn't give later walked in and when he did he noticed instantly that this vessel wasn't a fighter it was one of those ships that carried People and animals to new lands comftorbly but it looked abbanded with Ash every where then Hiccup remmebered the fire marks outside and disided not to step around any of the Ash piles  
it was only when Hiccup entered the main room in the ship where a stage was that Hiccup found something  
 **"hello"** a female voice said  
{hey there and I'm going to stop here becouse I want leave you guy's hanging and I hope you guy's like my story} Ghost the Fox


	2. Chapter 1

16 year old Hiccup woke up to horn's blazing and the sound's of feet running around outside  
"it's another one isn't it" Hiccup asked getting up and dressing quickly  
 **"yes it is but I'd wait a minute before opening the door there's a monstrous nightmare there"** a female voice said right behind Hiccup but when he looked the teen couldn't see any one  
"thanks Clarina" Hiccup said walking to the door to the house only to stop when he heard something  
 **"Pests usually people have fly's or misquotes we have"** two voices said together one female the other male thought both were almost Identical  
"what are you two doing Caden, Cadlin" Hiccup asked and when he got the answer he face palmed  
 **" we're narrating want to join"** Caden asked  
" **yeah come on Hiccup please"** Cadlin said already knowing the answer Hiccup opened the door Peeked out and saw the Dragan  
"dragons" Hiccup finished slaming the door back hopeing the dragon didn't see him and causing the twin's to laugh in victory of getting Hiccup to narrat while Hiccup could also hear three other things hitting there heads on something and laughing as well, after all the laughing dyed out Hiccup rushed outside the house dogeing and reving through the crowd of Vicking's  
"now How about you two stop narrating" Hiccup whispered while He dodged two men carrying a log only to couckly move back when Clarina told him to then watched as a vicking ran past screaming out a good morning while swinging a axe before rushing of to fight some more dragons Hiccup quickly continued running to the forge while people around him was telling him to get back inside 'kind of hard to do that with the fact I have a job to do' Hiccup thought and was about to run across a road to the forge when 5 voices rang out stop and forced him to step back before line of fire came down the road and a hand didn't grab him before Hiccup ran to the forge dodging Stoick the Vast  
 **" yeah he is kind of vast but do you honestly believe he killed a dragon with his bair hands"** a young male voice asked and in that instant Stoick throw a crate at a passing dragon sending it down  
"yeah I think he did Josh" Hiccup said out loud while also hearing agreement in four voices before he rushed in to the forge and quickly got his apran and put up a war hammer prosetic before turning to his mentor  
"well what took you so long boy I thought you got carried away" Gobber asked attaching a hammer to his right arm  
"who me they wouldn't know what to do with all this" Hiccup said while going into a body builder's pouse then he heard a lot of laughter behind him  
"well they need toothpicks don't they" Gobber said smirking before getting back to work while unentutunaly causing the laughter to increase while Hiccup got the already breaking weapons from the vicking at the window  
 **"the meat head with attitude is Gobber he's been teaching Hiccup how to smith sense he was little well littler "** Caden said causing Hiccup to roll his eye's at his friends laughter that is till he heard  
"fire fire" this caused Hiccup to look out side and glare at the passing teen's while listening to the glowl's behind him  
 **" and those are Hiccup regular bully's and the only other Teen's of Berk, Fishlegs the nicest one there"** Josh's voice came from behind Hiccup causing Hiccup to look at the chubby teen  
"yeah but at least he talks to me behind the other's back's Josh" Hiccup whispered making sure Gobber didn't hear him  
 **"then there's Snotlot your worst bully I still can't believe his your cousin "** a female voice came  
"neither can I Serena" Hiccup whispered back  
 **" then there's the twins Ruffnot and Tuffnot they like to wreak havoc on the town and point at you after words"** Cadin and Cadlin said together  
"yeah I like you two better" Hiccup said back smirking when he heard them high five  
 **"and finally Astrid the one who does nothing while the rest bully you and just watch's"** Carina said with a hint of anger  
"yeah I still can't believe I used to have a crush on her" Hiccup said before walking away from the window and getting back to work  
 **"there is only one way for a child of Berk to get noticed by killing a dragon"** Cadin said  
 **"killing a deadly Nadder would at least get Hiccup noticed"** Cadlin said  
 **"yes while Killing a Gronkle would definitely get him a girlfriend"** Cadin said  
 **"not much choice for one though"** Carina snarked watching as the teens passed the forge  
 **" a Zipple back two heads twice the stat's"** Josh said  
 **" definitely not a Monstrous Nightmare only the strongest and bravest Viking's goes after those "** Serena said  
"that only leaves one" Hiccup said hearing the incoming whine of a plasma blast  
 **" the Night fury "** all six said together looking out the window only to see one of the watch tower's get shot down  
"I'm the one that's going to shoot that one down" Hiccup said watching the sifting shadows  
 **"Hiccup remember just because a pack of Night fury's were the one's to attack are ship does not mean that one out there had any thing to do with that"** Carina said finally turning to Hiccup while the other's stopped shielding there eyes causing Hiccup to see five pair's of eyes looking at him from the shadow's Grey (Carina), Blue (Josh), Brown(Serena), and two pair's of Green eyes (the twin's Cadin and Cadlin)

"I know and that's not my reason my reason to shot down that one is because" before Hiccup could finish talking he noticed Gobber coming his way while putting on his war hammer hand

"I'm going out there Hiccup they need me guard the forge" Gobber said starting to turn before looking at Hiccup

"stay put there you now what I mean" Gobber said before rushing outside screaming his battle cry and making Hiccup grin

 **"your not going to stay in the forge are you "** Carina said with a smirk in her voice  
"nope" Hiccup said before getting his custom made Bolo launcher and was about to run outside only to stop when he looked into a shield there right behind him was a reflection of five kids all covered in Shadows so the only thing you could see of them were there glowing eyes and there teeth when they smiled

"you guy's ready to shoot down a night fury" Hiccup asked getting cheers and nodes that only he could see before the five shadow people behind him seemed to go into his own shadow then Hiccup went running outside the forge and passing by a lot of people who yelled at him to come back Hiccup only stopped Running when he got to a cliff by the shot down watch tower  
"come on give me something to shoot at give me something to shoot at" Hiccup muttered while setting up the Bolo Launcher  
 **"we'll keep a eye out for any dragon's that are going to try and get you Hiccup "** Carina said walking out of Hiccup's shadow while bringing the other's with her  
"got it I'll" before Hiccup could finish he saw a shadow passing by the tower right as it hit the tower again with a plasma bolt then right before it flew away Hiccup fired letting everyone on the cliff hear the screech as the Night fury fell  
"I hit I hit it did you guy's see that" Hiccup said while everyone else cheered as well only for them to stop  
 **" oh Hiccup we have a unwanted guest "** Josh said staring behind Hiccup  
"what" Hiccup said before turning around just as a Monstrous nightmare to crush his Bola launcher  
"why did you have to be the one to see that come on" Hiccup said before noticing the dragon was about to breath fire

 **" oh no you don't "** Cadin and Cadlin said before rushing at Hiccup and going back into his shadow and into him causing Hiccup to shiver before his eye's got a glow to them and Hiccup rushed forward and punched the dragon surprising it and throwing it of the cliff then Hiccup started running away from the dragon hoping that he could get away from it before it climbs back up the cliff when Hiccup ran past the his other friends they all seemed to meld into his shadow giving Hiccup a extra push of speed in fact Hiccup was half way back at the village before the Monstrous Nightmare got back on the cliff and started following him while spraying fire after the retreating teen who once he heard the sound of fire building up jumped behind a near by house before he could get burned

"okay I am getting a little miffed with this guy" Hiccup said before he heard a growl and every thing seemed to stop

 **"I think you just offended her"** Carina said with a giggle

"how was I supposed to know you were a girl" Hiccup yelled while the angered dragon chased after him with even more anger in her eye's Hiccup quickly hid behind a torch when he noticed that the dragon was far enough behind then Hoped the dragon would pass

 **"it didn't pass but good news is Stoick's here and we can punch the dragon again if you want"** Josh asked calmly when Hiccup looked straight into the dragon's eyes

"sure" Hiccup said before punching the dragon back and right into Stoick's path then Hiccup set down and waited for the sound of wings flying away it didn't take long before he heard it then he stood back up and walked away before any one could spot him Hiccup walked straight into the woods although Stoick didn't find him he just shrugged it of as Hiccup was still running but then he began to wonder 'did Hiccup just punch a dragon'


	3. Update

okay I have been holding this back for to long trying to both update and tell some of you this there is a new system I have on this website I have set up a poll for you guys to vote for what story's you guys want updated but sadly it's been up for awhile but I haven't been able to post up this news to all of my works so I have decided that this week I won't be working with my Poll and instead taking a break from the regular story's and just make one for complete fun and if you guys look at the latest updates for my other story's you will find this there as well so please all of you vote for your favorite story and I hope you guys don't mind that I am taking a break this week and I hope you guys like and love my story's so please come back next week for some more updates and by then I should be able to see what all of you want updated and I am sorry to those people who read my other storys and I forgot to tell you about this and I hope you guys well like this idea so see you guys later


	4. POLL

hey guys sorry about this little authors note but I kinda have to do this and this well be put on all of my story's

so guess what happened my Poll broke I don't know what happened or how to fix it so I was forced to delete it and start a new version and I am sorry for all of the people that voted already and well know have to vote again but also this time I have made it so you guys can have more votes up to 30 if the count thing can be trusted and as for what happened to my last poll somehow it had went into Demo mode and I couldn't figure out how to get it off so I am very sorry to all those that had tried to vote and couldn't so for the next week of one/twenty two/two thousand seventeen a Saturday too next weeks Monday so I am giving you guys 8 days to get started on veting again and by that time I will check the poll again to see what I'm going to update the most and once again I am sorry about forcing you guys to have to do a revote in other words because either I did something or my computer glitched so see yeh guys and I hope you guys have a good day


	5. Ghost is currently unavailable

"Hello cd here! Your probably confused and wondering where's ghost or who are you if you don't already know me I'm cd ghosts little sister"cd says happily smiling

"Cd ! Get to the point!"Ghost yells annoyed with his hand

"Alright alright any way ghost is currently unavailable for the time being since he got into a workplace accident which currently damaged one of his hands making it where he can't really write anything at the time being but if he wants any small short things up i will gladly write them out for you all and him of course"cd says smiling innocently

"Nope that's not happening" Ghost yelled as he took the phone with his good hand

"Fine anyway I shouldnt stay in here long I have to go wash clothes see ya"cd states walking out the door waving

"K see yah sis" Ghost typed with a single finger it is hard to type with one hand

"And remember everybody keep your work area clean or else end up with a busted arm" Ghost stated raising his right hand which was covered in gauze from the wrist up

"And I'm right handed to" Ghost stated scowling

"Sorry guys"

Also sorry about how this originally turned out


End file.
